Lost In His Eyes
by DarthVadersPersonalHouseElf
Summary: Set post battle at Hogwarts. A romance is blooming between Neville and Luna. Rated M just to be safe. Sorry I suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in his eyes

Chapter 1

This was the first time Luna Lovegood had ever felt anything like this before. She cast it aside, post battle feelings she called it, but yet something wasn't quite right. She looked across to the young man sitting next to her and thought, can I really be feeling this, he's older than me and what will my dad think, but her thoughts turned positive as he turned to look at her. 'Hey Luna, I was just wondering if you would, you know, want to umm' he managed to splutter out before turning bright red, and turning away again.

Luna fought back a giggle as she looked at him and replied 'Sure I would love to do anything with you. Shit sorry Neville that came out wrong, but yeah I'll go help you with whatever it is.' It was her turn to blush now, and she repeated the actions he had made not one minute ago.

'It's alright Luna, I forgive you.'

'Oh thank fuck I was thinking that you may get the wrong idea, shit got to stop swearing, oh for fucksake...' but before she could finish her sentence Neville leaned in and kissed the blonde girl, before looking away in shame. 'Oh wow Neville I never realised how beautiful your eyes are.' Luna whispered.

'Oh err, that, that's from my mum's side of the family.' Neville, still lost in what just occurred, stuttered back.

'Oh I bet she's lovely' Luna dreamily whispered back, not realising the mistake she just made, and looked around at the carnage that was surrounding the pair, 'I'd love to meet her.'

'That won't be happening Luna.' Neville got up and stormed away, not looking back so not seeing the look of confusion on the blonde girls face. The echoes of her words still ringing in his head as he walked up what was left of the great staircase that took up most of the entrance hall.

As he got to the Gryffindor common room he was left standing there waiting for the fat lady to return. 'Shit' he whispered under his breath 'why did I have to be such a dick, she doesn't know what happened, she probably hates me now. Fuck, why didn't I just explain what happened instead of walking away. She must have been so confused, she was only being nice, like always.' He started to remember the good times they had together, he then just saw her face smiling at him. Neville fell to the floor, crying, where he remained till Harry came up and found him.

'Hey Neville, what's going on, and why is Luna crying all over Ginny, repeating it's my entire fault, Neville must hate me now?' Harry's words only made him cry harder, and soon he couldn't breathe. 'Hey, hey, hey, it's alright you can still fix this, just go and talk to her.'

In between sobs, Neville managed to choke out 'Harry, what do I do? You have Ginny now, how do I tell Luna I love her?'


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

As he got to the Gryffindor common room he was left standing there waiting for the fat lady to return. 'Shit' he whispered under his breath 'why did I have to be such a dick, she doesn't know what happened, she probably hates me now. Fuck, why didn't I just explain what happened instead of walking away. She must have been so confused, she was only being nice, like always.' He started to remember the good times they had together, he then just saw her face smiling at him. Neville fell to the floor, crying, where he remained till Harry came up and found him.

'Hey Neville, what's going on, and why is Luna crying all over Ginny, repeating it's my entire fault, Neville must hate me now?' Harry's words only made him cry harder, and soon he couldn't breathe. 'Hey, hey, hey, it's alright you can still fix this, just go and talk to her.'

In between sobs, Neville managed to choke out 'Harry, what do I do? You have Ginny now, how do I tell Luna I love her?'

Chapter 2

'Wait, what? Neville what the fuck are you on about?' Harry replied, trying to make sense of what his friend was saying.

'You heard me Harry, I'm in love with Luna, and I fucked everything up when, when I stormed off. Harry what do I do?'

Meanwhile, back in the great hall, Ginny was failing miserably at trying to comfort the other girl. Luna, who had been reduced to a quivering mess, had been silent for a while, sobs still tearing through her body though. The thought of this scared the red headed girl, while driving her to distraction till she finally broke. 'Ok Luna, enough of the crap. What went on?' This statement from Ginny only upset the Luna more. 'Shit, sorry Luna. Didn't realise you were this upset.'

'It's fine really, I just wish I hadn't of opened my mouth. I blame the Nargles.' Ginny realised what she had unravelled at this point, and she began to wish she had kept quiet. The dismayed look on the blonde girls face screamed a thousand words, and Ginny decided that something needed to be done.

'Pull your shit together Luna, I know how you are feeling, honestly I do; but whining like a little bitch isn't going to do anything.' Ginny's words, although cruel, made Luna realise how pathetic she was being in others eyes, so she dried her tears and decided to return to go for a walk. Luna walked away without a backwards glance, dry sobs still heaving through her body, not knowing the direction her feet were taking her.

Before long Luna found herself sitting beside the black lake with nobody for comfort, but before long a disgruntled Mrs Weasley came trudging out. Upon reaching the tree Luna was sitting under, Mrs Weasley too sat and began to talk to the girl. 'Well I am sorry for Ginny being rude and disrespectful dear, I raised her better than that, but girl you have got to tell Neville how you feel.'

'I don't mean to be rude Mrs Weasley, but how do you know I feel anything for Neville?'

'Luna is it?' The blonde nodded her head. 'Well Luna, I can tell young love when I see it. So you need to tell him before its too late, the boy won't wait around forever!'

Taking the older woman's advise, Luna jumped up, and raced back to the castle determined to catch up with Neville before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

Before long Luna found herself sitting beside the black lake with nobody for comfort, but before long a disgruntled Mrs Weasley came trudging out. Upon reaching the tree Luna was sitting under, Mrs Weasley too sat and began to talk to the girl. 'Well I am sorry for Ginny being rude and disrespectful dear, I raised her better than that, but girl you have got to tell Neville how you feel.'

'I don't mean to be rude Mrs Weasley, but how do you know I feel anything for Neville?'

'Luna is it?' The blonde nodded her head. 'Well Luna, I can tell young love when I see it. So you need to tell him before its too late, the boy won't wait around forever!'

Taking the older woman's advise, Luna jumped up, and raced back to the castle determined to catch up with Neville before it was too late.

Chapter 3

In their mad dash to find each other, the pair ran into each other.

"Oh, h... hi Luna. I was just looking for you." Neville stammered, shocked at his own nervousness.

"Same here, I wanted to apologise for earlier. I do want to meet her, but only if it's ok with you." A flicker of something crossed across Neville's face, but Luna misinterpreted it as something negative. "Shit, I am so sorry Neville. I've really fucked up again haven't I." Luna started to babble again, her nerves taking over, and was apologizing profoundly for her mistakes.

"Hey Luna, it's ok honestly. I just don't tell people about my parents, or why I live with my gran. I will tell you one day, but lets celebrate for now." Neville told the younger girl as he took her arm. "Come with me I have something to show you." With that he started to pull Luna towards the greenhouses.

"Where are you taking me Nev?"

"I wanna take you to a place I love, i...is that ok?" Neville, was suddenly very frightened of what the blonde would say to him.

"Oh, Nev. That would be lovely, after I am going to take you to see the thestrals. You know the animals that pull the carriages." Luna replied.

With that the two teens linked hands and strolled together towards the greenhouses, blissfully unaware of what their future together may hold.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously

With that the two teens linked hands and strolled together towards the greenhouses, blissfully unaware of what their future together may hold.

Chapter 4

As they entered the greenhouse Luna's eyes immediately flew towards the asphodel.

"Oh asphodel is my favourite flower of all time, they have so many uses. You can make the draught of living death from the roots. Shit I'm babbling again aren't I?" At this Neville burst into a fit of giggles, with which Luna soon joined in.

As soon as they both calmed down, Neville started to head towards the asphodel. " Close your eyes Luna," Neville told her, and after giving her a knowing glance "and keep them closed, put your hand out as well." After he made sure that her eyes were closed, he picked one of the flowers and placed it in the palm of her hand. While doing this he whispered, "you can open your eyes now."

The girl tucked the flower stalk behind her ear. "Oh Nev I love it." All of a sudden Luna dived for Neville and caught him in a deep passionate kiss, after pulling away Luna headed towards the door while uttering "Sorry, oh my god, I am so sorry. I, I should be going now." With that she dived out the door and crashed straight into Professor Sprout.

"Watch where you are going, and that better not be one of my asphodel flowers behind your ear." Professor Sprout scalded.

"Sorry, Professor. Neville Longbottom is in there, I think he may want to see you." With that she ran off with tears clouding her eyes. As she was running Neville came barging out of the room.

"Neville! What has gotten into you?" Professor Sprout enquired.

"I was just hoping to catch up with Luna, but she has already gone. Sorry Professor." He then walked away, trying to remain upright as the sobs took over once again that day.


End file.
